The present invention relates to a magnetic display panel, more particularly to a magnetic display panel where many cells are formed by cell walls obtained by partially bending and standing a substrate.
In a typical magnetic display panel utilizing magnetism to display, the panel is composed of a face substrate, a rear substrate and a honeycomb-shaped porous plate therebetween adhered by an adhesive agent, and a dispersion liquid where magnetic particles are dispersed is filled into enclosed spaces, that is cells, in the panel, and the magnetic particles are migrated from the rear substrate by a magnetic pen to act a magnetic field to display.
The multiple cell structure between the substrates of the magnetic display panel is to leave the magnetic particles in the dispersion liquid uniform between the substrates and to prevent an uneven distribution thereof. The thinner the side walls separating the cells are, the better continuous display is obtained.
However, use of the porous plate should be omitted to shorten a manufacturing process and to reduce a pasting process, because the porous plate is honeycomb-shaped and the honeycomb-shaped porous plate must be pasted to each face and rear substrate with an adhesive agent.